


miss me?

by sonicaspirin



Series: Hetstaine [1]
Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Barebacking, Dave is a slut, Dave is my mum, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Fucked Up Relationships, M/M, Riding, Seduction, change my mind, everyone loves Dave, they have sex, 微量凹马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicaspirin/pseuds/sonicaspirin
Summary: “THE FUCK?！ Dave，你又想犯什么贱？““hey，冷静点，James，不要一抓住机会就像疯狗一样对我大呼小叫。““我是疯狗？我看你那张嘴在不含屌的时候最好闭上。先犯病的是你吧？需要我提醒一下我们早就离婚了吗？“
Relationships: James Hetfield/Dave Mustaine
Series: Hetstaine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> 詹马 中年旧情复燃文学 离婚了也可以做爱！

“James. “

“……“

“Miss me?”

"Dave."对方叹了一口气，“有什么事吗”

“突然想起来上次把打火机落在你家了，我想去拿回来。“

“你知道自己不应该来我家的，我给你送过去吧。大概20分钟就到。“

“谢谢James，你真好，回见。“

Dave挂掉电话，看着镜子里的自己。红发吹得半干，只有发尾还隐隐约约滴着水，不再像年轻的时候那么有光泽了。皮肤算不上细腻和紧致，好在足够白皙，甚至因为刚洗完澡的热气还泛着淡淡的粉色。他的小腹不再平坦，腰线也被一层薄薄的软肉遮住，没什么办法，他已经四十多岁了，生过孩子，没有戒酒，也不喜欢学年轻人去健身房。Dave合上睡袍，里面不打算穿什么了，他把腰带紧紧地打了个节，对着镜子反复确认勒出了身体曲线。

Dave自觉做为一个老男人，身材算是对得起自己了，他只是想给James一个惊喜，你懂的，找回他们年轻时的激情。

-

James敲门的时候Dave已经在沙发上玩着自己的头发等待有一会儿了，听到敲门声他下意识地站起来想立刻去把前夫拉进来，想了想又坐下了。不行，James有他家的钥匙，他应该矜持一点，距离不仅产生美，还能产生占有的欲望。

“James. “ Dave还没等James把打火机放在桌子上就走上前抱住了对方。他把脑袋埋在James颈窝里深深地吸了一口，是清冷的男士香水味，像那双冰蓝色眼睛一样凉凉的感觉，很好闻。这些年他的前夫变了很多，戴上了眼镜，穿起了休闲装，还学着喷香水。啧啧，他摸起来闻起来都和20岁的时候完全不一样，但Dave喜欢年轻气盛的James，也喜欢变得成熟稳重的James，他感觉仅仅是那双宽厚温暖的手掌搂在腰上，自己就要硬了。

James无奈地回应意料之中的拥抱，把打火机放在了对方浴袍的口袋里。

“Dave，打火机还给你，我该走了。“

“come on! 陪我聊聊天嘛，好不容易见我一次。你知道的，只是工作上的事，上次提议的一起巡演。大家都很期待，是时候由我们的小狮子做出最终决定了。“

“小狮子？“

“对不起，已经是老狮子了。“Dave抬手揉了揉James早就剪短了的，已经开始泛白的金发，没有再多客套话了，他把James按在沙发，自己则转身走向厨房，“你想喝点什么吗？”

“啤酒就行。“James知道自己不应该留在这里，Dave的鬼话没有一句能信，谁知道这个老男人会在酒里加点什么料，但是，但是他永远没有办法拒绝Dave。

James从来没有拒绝过Dave，除了离婚的时候。他没办法眼睁睁地看着Dave慢慢毁灭他的家庭，他的乐队。James忍无可忍地找律师拟定离婚协议的时候，Dave对酒精已经爱到了无法控制的程度，他可以允许Dave在家里小打小闹，可是不能对着乐队的人发疯，不能把那个追求他的小贝斯手明目张胆带回家，更不能把白粉放在女儿面前。James从来没有否认过他一直爱着前妻，但他也不能放纵Dave一点点毁掉他的生活，他的事业。或许Dave就是那种只适合打炮不适合结婚的人，或者说，只适合谈恋爱，毕竟在Dave选择不做一个婊子的时候，他们依然是要好的朋友和同事。

虽然大多数时候Dave都积极扮演一个人见人爱的婊子。

Dave拿来了两杯完美三七分的啤酒，递给James的时候假装不经意地碰到对方的指尖。他注意到James不再戴乱七八糟的骷髅戒指了，而自己从来没有间断过叛逆的打扮，也许这就是孩子最后判给James的原因，他们总是说自己会给小女孩带来不好的影响。谁知道呢，女儿虽然和James住在一起，但还是经常和他联系，他Dave Mustaine就是这么讨人喜欢。

“James。“Dave把脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，还没完全干透的红发蹭得James脖子痒痒的，随之还有一股熟悉的须后水的香味。熟悉是因为和自己用的完全一样，Dave这个家伙，他们还在同居的时候就经常随手拿他的洗漱用品，没想到离婚了之后还用着完全一样的牌子和味道。James努力控制自己不做出任何反应，没有躲开，也没有主动搂住Dave，只是面无表情地喝了口啤酒，盯着电视。James也不想当那个每次都先出手的人，确实，偶尔也应该让Dave掌握一下主动权。

在确认了James今天心情不错之后，Dave把脸埋在前夫颈窝里偷偷笑了笑，他知道James不可能对电视里无聊的新闻感兴趣的。接着Dave猛地起身，掐住James的脖子让他无法反抗，又重新跨坐在他身上，完全挡住了看电视的视线。现在James只能被迫与前妻温柔的焦糖色瞳仁，和与之不符的邪恶笑容对峙。而Dave显然也没有老老实实地坐在James大腿上，屁股暗示性地蹭来蹭去，牛仔裤带来的摩擦让他忍不住仰起头从喉咙里发出满足的小声咕哝。Dave一只手按在James胸口，一只手捏住对方的下巴使他抬头迎合着自己接吻。一个没有新意的吻，他们太习惯对方的挑逗和安抚了，就连互相交换的烟草味道都无比熟悉，但他们依然享受其中。

直到James意识到他们不再是一碰面就擦枪走火的年轻情侣。他们已经离婚了，自己更不应该在前妻的家里任他摆布。他拉着Dave的长发强迫他抬起头结束这个吻，出乎意料地没怎么被反抗，反倒是他看到前妻像跳大腿舞的妓女一样坐在自己腿上，用手背胡乱擦着嘴时，忍不住咽了一下口水。

“THE FUCK?！ Dave，你又想犯什么贱？“

“hey，冷静点，James，不要一抓住机会就像疯狗一样对我大呼小叫。“

“我是疯狗？我看你那张嘴在不含屌的时候最好闭上。先犯病的是你吧？需要我提醒一下我们早就离婚了吗？“

“离婚就不能打炮了吗？James，你自己说我们离婚之后做的次数少吗？上次女儿过生日的时候是谁拉着我躲进阁楼里说想要我的？还是说你其实已经硬不起来了，老东西？“

“婊子。“

“你难道不想狠狠地干婊子，好让他闭嘴吗？“

“……“

“James."

”今天不行，我要去接女儿放学。“

“瞒不过我的，James。我知道她今天去男朋友家玩，孩子早就告诉我了。“

“什么？那个臭小子居然……你又是怎么知道的？“

“不会吧不会吧，看起来某些人还没有得到小公主的信任。她是我的女儿，我当然知道啊。孩子长大了，不需要你时时刻刻保护着。承认吧，James。“

“……“

“你想我吗？“

“……Dave“

“我里面什么都没穿。“

Dave拉着James的手摸向睡袍里面，确实什么都没穿，而且整个人烫得像要把他融化了。意外的是Dave把胸毛刮掉了，那么不用猜也知道他给自己扩张过，这个婊子为了勾引他肯定准备了很久。James掐了一把他的腰，用能留下淤青的力度。

“快他妈滚去洗澡，我可不想舔一嘴酒味。“

于是James把Dave打横抱起来，不客气地扔进卧室床上，然后边脱衣服边走向浴室。

“浴巾在…“

“省省吧，我连你的震动棒放在哪都知道。“

-

James裹着浴巾出来的时候，Dave正靠着床头柜看书，睡袍松松垮垮地敞开，神态自然到好像不是在等前夫来操他。James双手环胸靠在门口，清楚地知道Dave明明注意到了自己的出现，却不抬头对视。

他走上前去一把抢过Dave手里的书扔在地上，跪坐在对方双腿间用膝盖强迫他把腿分开。Dave的阴茎已经翘起来流着水，把那一小块布料都沾湿了，他果然是在装冷静。James摸上Dave的胸脯，双手捏着白花花的乳肉。他的奶子自从生过女儿就胀大了很多，现在依然很软。Dave下意识地搂住他的肩膀，挺着腰把自己往James怀里送。

“……婊子“

“真他妈谢谢你。我就是婊子，大家都喜欢婊子，婊子还有小11岁的帅哥追，你呢？James，看你急不可耐的样子，好久没碰过女人了吧？“

"那还求着我操。怎么，Kiko那么年轻也满足不了你了吗？“

“……最近比较喜欢离过一次婚的老男人。“

没有更多废话了，James扯下自己身上的浴巾扔在地上，把两个人的阴茎握在一起撸动，前液沾得满手都是。

James伸手从旁边床头柜的抽屉里拿出一瓶刚刚拆开的润滑液，湿润了两根手指就直接按住Dave插进后穴，手指被湿热的软肉紧紧吸住，他咬住James肩膀还是没忍住叫出声来，看来还是不能着急，还需要扩张。James知道Dave不是因为疼才尖叫出声的，他太熟悉Dave了，这个婊子在床上像任何时候一样吵人，以前他们住在小出租屋的时候，Dave经常浪叫得邻居都来砸门。

“真紧啊，被操熟了还这么紧。“

Dave报复地用力咬了一口他的肩，然后努力直起身子，把屁股挪到James腿上，好让他更方便地给自己扩张。于是现在Dave又坐在前夫的大腿上了，难耐地扭着腰。两根手指加到三根，James还在他的下巴和脖子上啃咬着，这下他明天又浑身都是吻痕了。不过Dave很喜欢被标记的感觉。我的意思是，没有人能拒绝被James这样的alpha male占有。Dave整个人像没有骨头一样坐在James，浑身都因为口水、前液和润滑剂湿乎乎的。James轻车熟路地找到了那个甜蜜的点。Dave当然承认那些被吉他磨出茧的手指已经让他爽到想要高潮，但是他需要更多，他需要被刺穿，被操到散架。

“别他妈摩擦了，快操我，不要再装绅士了。你知道再粗暴一点我也能承受的，James，快点，操我。“

他本来也不想在扩张上浪费时间。James扶着Dave的腰，交过主动权，好整以暇地看着他直接把剩下的半瓶润滑剂倒在自己的阴茎上，对准穴口慢慢坐下去。他喘息着适应比手指大得多的异物，开始小心地上下起伏，坐下时被挤出来的润滑剂发出色情的水声。

James享受着耳边湿热的，满意的叹息。

-

和以前一模一样。婊子。

James陷入了一些不太好的回忆里，Dave几乎是他对同性的性启蒙了。老天，他可是一个玩金属的硬汉，怎么可能对除了女孩胸脯之外的东西感兴趣，更不可能去看GV了。这么想，他第一次看见两个男人做爱是Dave和Cliff。

那天他只是正好折返回排练室去拿落下的乐谱，谁知道会撞见Dave骑坐在贝斯手身上。James从来没有见过这样一脸媚态的Dave，更从来没有听过他发出这样甜腻诱人的声音，他一度以为Dave只有那一副永远不变的充满攻击性的面孔。Dave坐在Cliff腿上起起伏伏地操自己，两人金红色的卷发凌乱的缠绕在一起，对方宽大的手掌在他的大腿和腰腹上来来回回轻抚，时不时狠狠地捏一把。Dave的皮肤泛着色情的淡粉色，整个人都像要融化在贝斯手怀里一样。James一直以来都知道他的吉他手确实很白，但是没有想到在情欲的催化下居然能泛起粉色，这太神奇了，他看起来像那些十几岁的小姑娘一样，一掐就能冒出甜蜜的汁水。Cliff背对着他，丝毫没有察觉本应私密的活动已经被第三个人窥视，而Dave却早就发现了他。不止发现了他，Dave其实一直盯着他看，饱满的嘴唇张张合合地在贝斯手耳旁吐气，看起来却像是在勾引他加入。

可耻的是，他硬了。James知道他现在应该立刻就跑，他不应该围观甚至插足两个队友的性交。但是这样的场景太新奇了，更一点也没有他本以为的那样恶心，他甚至无法控制自己的视线移开好Dave勾人的眼神。

20岁的James确实没有想到之后的二十年和Dave打炮，结婚生孩子再离婚，又开始像年轻的时候一样约炮的会是自己。

-

高潮的时候Dave已经没有力气再自己动了，James把他翻过来，亲吻着脸颊帮助他度过余韵。然后他的双腿几乎折叠着，被放在前夫肩上，被操到更深的地方，每一下都砸在让他想要尖叫的点上。Dave像野猫一样在James被纹身覆盖的肩背和手臂上留下抓痕，缓解过度的快感。

最后一下撞击他按住Dave的腰射进最深处。James没有戴套，他知道Dave每次都会吃避孕药的。其实就算不吃也没有关系，他并不反对再要一个孩子。

高潮之后两个人平躺在床上，粗重的喘息声充斥着整个卧室。喘息声平静下来之后，Dave翻过身，脸埋进James的胸口，一只腿也驾到腰上，把整个人都挤进对方怀里。他能感觉到粘稠的精液顺着大腿流出来，和汗水混合在一起，粘乎乎的很不舒服，但这不妨碍Dave现在很爽。James搂住他的肩膀，把被汗湿的红发捋到耳后，又是一个湿热的吻。事后Dave总是慵懒又温顺，他眯着眼睛让James把自己抱进浴室清理。

-

James枕在Dave腿上，任由对方把手指插进短短的金发再揉乱，又不怕痛似的用手背蹭着他的胡茬。

“James。“

“嗯？“

“留下来吃早餐吧。“

“……“

“你想我吗？“

“仅此一次。“


End file.
